Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a honeycomb filter, and more particularly, it relates to a honeycomb filter which is excellent in regeneration efficiency and in which a pressure loss during deposition of a particulate matter is low.
Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, in an internal combustion engine, generation of cinders during combustion of fuel has raised a problem. To solve the problem, from a viewpoint of air pollution, it is considered that removal of harmful components included in an exhaust gas is required, and simultaneously, countermeasures are required to prevent a particulate matter (hereinafter abbreviated to “PM”) such as soot or ash from being discharged to the atmospheric air.
In particular, there is the tendency that regulations concerning removal of the PM to be emitted from a diesel engine are strengthened worldwide, and attention is paid to use of a honeycomb filter as a trapping filter to remove the PM (hereinafter referred to as “DPF” which is an abbreviation of a diesel particulate filter). Further, various exhaust gas purifying systems have been suggested in which such honeycomb filters are used.
In the above DPF, a plurality of cells which become through channels for fluid are usually defined by porous partition walls, and the cells are alternately plugged to form a structure in which the porous partition walls defining the cells perform a function of a filter.
As this filter, there has been reported a filter or the like in which both of an initial pressure loss and a pressure loss during PM deposition are suppressed, a local temperature rise of the filter during PM burning is prevented, and generation of cracks due to thermal stress is decreased (see Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2014-200741